The present disclosure relates to a network system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses capable of obtaining content from a global network, content-reproduction-takeover method, and a program.
In recent years, DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance: registered trademark) is known as the standard of constructing a domestic home network. Because of DLNA standard, digital content such as music data and moving image data are controlled in the home network.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4281798 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a content-reproducing system that operates in a home network using DLNA standard. The content-reproducing system includes a controller, a server, and a renderer connected with each other via a home network.
Content to be reproduced is instructed by a user by using a controller. At this time, in a case where the controller is capable of reproducing the content, the controller obtains the content from the server and reproduces the content by itself. In a case where the controller is not capable of reproducing the content by itself, a renderer having a function to reproduce the content is instructed to reproduce the content. As a result, operability for users is improved (refer to paragraphs [0076], [0124], FIG. 2, and the like of Patent Document 1).
Further, in recent years, various standards of interfaces to transmit content to/from AV (Audio/Visual) apparatuses handling digital content are proposed. For example, IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 standard, HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface: registered trademark) standard, and the like are widely known (for example, refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and the like of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-267116 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2)).
It is assumed that a home gateway for connection with the Internet is set in the home network described in Patent Document 1. Further, it is assumed that the controller and the renderer are capable of accessing content in the Internet via the home gateway and displaying the content.
For example, it is assumed a case where content that the controller has been displayed and shown is changed to be displayed and shown by the renderer. However, in a home network using DLNA standard, content in a global address in the Internet may not be specified. Therefore, it is difficult to instruct the renderer to access content in a global address and display the content.
Further, in a case where a controller is connected with a renderer by using wired high-speed digital interfaces such as HDMI, content may be transmitted via the interfaces. However, in this case, it is necessary to adjust reproduction resolution for content between the both apparatuses, and there is a fear that the optimum display quality is not obtained.